Curiosity
by The Lady Elrond
Summary: Shipmates, rivals, friends, enemies...and lovers. Jack/Hector. Random slashy vignettes. Complete for now.
1. Incubus

**Incubus**

The bed was extremely uncomfortable but Barbossa was too tired to care, eyes slipping shut almost as soon as his head hit the lumpy pillow.

It had been a long day and, as this would probably be his last chance to get some rest for a while, the pirate wasn't overly pleased when he was roused from within his warm cocoon by the invasion of a hand, bitterly cold against the bare skin of his leg.

He didn't move, only opened his eyes and squinted into the darkness of the cabin as the intruder slipped silently into the bed and the curious hand trailed languidly up to the junction between his thighs. Barbossa froze, his eyes wide as he heard the sharp intake of breath from behind and felt a sudden hardness digging insistently into the small of his back, whilst the visitor's icy fingers curled around his flaccid penis.

Barbossa groaned and tried to pull away but the cunning fingers held him fast as they continued to pluck at his stiffening organ and the answering hardness behind began to thump desperately into his back, refusing to be ignored.

It was all over too quickly, Barbossa arching against his unknown bedmate and ejaculating furiously into the strange hand, before slumping back into the pillows, exhausted. Almost immediately there followed a sudden squirt of hot stickiness against his bare skin as his ravisher finished, stifling a moan as he pressed his burning lips to the nape of Barbossa's neck.

Barbossa opened his eyes in weary exasperation, his voice laden with mild disdain, "Did ye _have_ to do that?"

The reply was slightly muffled, coming from beneath the thin covers, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!"

"Not _that_ ye fool...I mean," Barbossa paused delicately, searching for the right words, "I mean...did ye have to make a friggin' mess of me?" There was no answer, only the creak of the bedsprings as his companion shuffled deeper into the blankets.

"Now what're ye-oh God!"

Barbossa bucked violently as the voice came again, distorted for now entirely different reasons.

"Stop yer bloody whingin' or I'll bite it off!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, partly in derision and partly in desire, and grinned in the darkness as he reached down to plunge his hands into his lover's wild, black hair.

"Oh Ja-ack..."

**a/n I'd love it if any of you could suggest some words for me to write more oneshots around. Feedback is greatly appreciated **


	2. Unthinkable

**Unthinkable **

Everything was going according to my plan.

We had finally escaped the Locker and I had just managed to persuade Jack and Barbossa to go to the nearby island for fresh water...thereby leaving the Pearl in my command and giving Sao Feng time to catch up.

As the crew hurried around, preparing the boats, I unrolled the ancient charts and scanned them, glancing up warily at Jack. He was standing by Elizabeth, their hands almost touching. Although I now knew that she didn't love him, my stomach still churned with nauseating jealousy when I saw them together. I turned away, my head spinning, and almost stumbled as I made my way up to the helm, where Barbossa stood.

He looked as sick as I felt.

"Ready to go ashore?" I asked, noting with sudden concern the startling greenish tinge of his weathered skin.

"Aye," he muttered, gripping the helm tighter. I shrugged and turned away towards the shade of the cabin, following the direction of his unflinching gaze from the corner of my eye.

He was watching Jack and Elizabeth.

My heart leapt as I studied his reaction...with every glance, each touch, that passed between them, his mouth grew thinner and his frown darkened.

Below us Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair as she helped secure the boats, Jack watching her with lazy interest, his dark eyes running over her body. Resisting the overwhelming temptation to leap down onto the deck and cut his filthy throat, I watched as Barbossa's entire body tensed and his blue eyes narrowed...as if he too was fighting with his emotions.

As if he wanted to do the same thing.

My head was spinning even faster...what did this mean?

Did Barbossa want Elizabeth too?

Suddenly Jack turned and grinned up at us, recieving a stony glare from me and a ferocious scowl from Barbossa as he sauntered up towards us. "Nearly ready fer the off," he declared, caressing the smooth wood of the helm with a dirty, bejewelled finger. Barbossa grunted, his eyes on Jack's hands, and I watched from the shadows, seemingly invisible to the pair of them.

"How long are ye gonna continue ignoring me Hector?"

Jack's voice was shockingly tender and my eyes widened as Barbossa smiled slightly.

"Fer as long as ye continue to torment me lad."

Torment? What did he mean?

Jack moved like a jungle cat, fluid and lithe, slinking to his rival's side. Barbossa didn't move, only stared down at the commotion below them as a sly hand trailed down, unseen, to cup his...

I gasped silently, backing further into the darkness.

Jack was touching Barbossa's...he was touching his _privates_!

And Barbossa was letting him!

Jack seemed to find the older pirate's behaviour just as strange as I did, voicing his concerns in a hoarse whisper, "What's this then? Not complainin' now, are ye? Not like last night..."

Barbossa growled lowly, speaking from the corner of his mouth, "Ye hurt me last night Jack...thought it was _my_ job to make _ye _squeal..." His own hand - larger, stronger - shot down to grip Jack's wrist, and he watched, his blue eyes shining with perverse pleasure, as pain twisted the younger man's features.

"You bastard..." Jack yanked his arm away from the iron grip and sauntered away with exaggerated sensuality, his rival's eyes glued to the liquid motion of his rolling hips.

Barbossa waited for a few moments, sighing heavily as he finally made his way down to the deck, leaving me wondering what the Hell I had just seen.

_Barbossa and Jack?_

_Together? _

_How?_

I blushed, thinking of them sharing a bed...I knew little of the human body and did not understand how they could possibly be lovers. I thought myself a tolerant person but the idea of them being intimate, like Elizabeth and I, was so alien...so frightening.

So _unthinkable_.

I shook my head and stumbled down to the boats, willing myself to act normal...but when I saw them, standing together, images of what I had witnessed at the helm began to flash through my mind furiously.

It was disturbing, _unthinkable_...and yet...

I was curious.

"Mr Turner," Barbossa's voice chook me roughly from my thoughts and I glanced up in undisguised relief, "Take good care of me ship...or there'll be the devil to pay!"

Jack coughed pointedly, "I think ye mean _my_ ship!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes, "No, I know exactly what I mean...now shut up!"

I choked back a laugh...

Perhaps they _were _perfect for each other!


	3. Rules

**Rules **

_The whelp, the mutineer and the not so charming murderess._

They had been irritating him since the moment they had turned up to 'rescue' him from the Locker. He just wanted to get away from them all...to escape into the warmth of his cabin with his precious rum...

Jack grinned at the thought of snatching a few moments alone with a bottle of the good stuff and time to think...to think about what the hell he was going to do next. He hurried away from Elizabeth, who was barking orders to a frightened looking Ragetti, and flung open his cabin door...only to freeze in shock at the sight that awaited him.

Two dim, entwined shapes were romping on his small bunk.

He stood in the doorway, eyes wide with disbelief as he watched Tia Dalma writhing with pleasure beneath Barbossa, who was pounding furiously against her naked body.

The moments seemed to pass into hours as, unaware that they had an uninvited guest, the witch and the pirate continued to roll on the bed. Tia Dalma sighed blissfully as Barbossa thrust into her again and again, mangling her large breasts and groaning. Then suddenly he stopped...and whirled around to gape at Jack, who was rooted to the spot, looking completely horrified.

Tia Dalma pouted, opening her mouth to complain at the abrupt pause in their lovemaking but, before she could speak, Barbossa launched himself at Jack.

"What the hell d'ye think yer doin'!" he yelled into the younger man's stunned face, "Ever heard of bloody knockin'?"

Jack glanced down at Barbossa, as if sizing him up, and then smiled bitterly, "Ever heard of fidelity?" He nodded at Tia Dalma, who was still lounging on the bed, her dreadlocks partly obscuring her wanton smile, before stalking away.

Still naked, Barbossa followed, seemingly oblivious to the yelps of the astonished crew as he grabbed at Jack, dragging him back towards the cabin, his voice little more than a hiss, "Whadd'ya mean by that? Ye bloody shot me, 'member? I think that might have put an end to anything we once had! Besides, I haven't had me leg over a wench in nearly ten years, while ye've been fuckin' every whore in Tortuga!"

Jack didn't look convinced, "So you thought you'd take her in _my_ cabin? And you thought I'd be fine with that?" He tried to pull away but the older pirate tightened his grip and held him against the door.

"Well, if ye'd wanted me to fuck_ you_ instead, ye should've said something! It's yer own fault lad!" he spat, watching Jack's eyes harden...along with his own cock.

"There are rules you know Hector..." Jack replied, his voice soft in contrast with his dark eyes, "It's give and take in a relationship...and I'm sick of bein' the one who gives it all and gets nothin' back."

Barbossa was losing his temper - trust Jack to choose to grow a sense of morality now, "Yer sayin' I never gave ye nothin'...all those years ago, when I used to sit up waitin' fer ye to come back from those stinkin' tavern sluts. And then I'd nurse ye...when ye staggered in blind drunk and puked all over yerself! I gave ye nothin'...is that what ye think?"

Jack shrugged and Barbossa snapped, cold anger melting his insides like a stream of freezing rum as he spoke through gritted teeth, "And all this time, I thought it was..."Take what you can, give nothin' back." Shows what I know, eh?"

He thrust Jack away from him and stormed back into the cabin, where Tia Dalma was waiting...

**a/n Thanks to all my readers!**


End file.
